


9:42 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One chocolate cake after everything I've been through,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he smiled.





	9:42 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''One chocolate cake after everything I've been through,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he smiled and disregarded the scratches on his back from a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
